In telecommunications, a user may establish a grouping container having a certain theme according to practical needs. The grouping container refers to a place where users get together, such as an instant messaging (IM) chat group, a forum, a discussion board, a discussion area, and etc. After that, other users may join the grouping container after searching for the grouping container or after receiving an invitation from a user in the grouping container.
It can be seen that, current grouping containers are established by users, and other users may join the established grouping containers by themselves. Therefore, there will be multiple grouping containers which have the same theme but different names. For example, there may be three grouping containers with their names “I love cars bar”, “Shenzhen car owners forum” and “car care discussion group” respectively, and they are independent of each other due to the different names although they have similar themes. For this reason, users from two or more grouping containers having the same hobby or interest can not share contents of the grouping containers. Further, being independent of each other makes users from different grouping containers unable to interact with each other, and thus contents can not accumulate efficiently, which further make each individual grouping container less active.